The disclosures herein relate generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrically shielded connectors with over-molded insulating covers.
High speed electronic equipment, such as high-speed computer equipment and telecommunications equipment, often require the use of cable assemblies including shielded cables, shielded connectors or both. The space requirements for such equipment sometimes limit the physical size for the connectors or such cable assemblies. In these situations, a low profile shielded connector is often required.
An over-molding process is often used for forming the insulating cover of a low-profile shielded connector. The shielded connector includes a shielding body that can be inadvertently deformed during the over-molding process. Because the shielding body is conductive, deformation of the shielding body sometimes results in a short circuit between the shielding body and one or more of the electrical connections between the connector and the cable. Deformation of the shielding body also result in a conductor of the cable being unintentionally disconnected from a corresponding electrical contact of the connector. When such a short circuit or discontinuity exists, the cable assembly is defective, thus requiring it to be repaired or scrapped.
One conventional solution to limit deformation of the shielding body is to use a more robust shielding body in over-molded connector applications. The use of a more robust shielding body typically results in the shielding body being larger due to an increased wall thickness of the shielding body, due to structural features added to increase the strength of the shielding body or both. Increasing the size of the shielding body often precludes the corresponding connector from being used in applications in which a low-profile shielded connector is required.
Accordingly, a shielded connector with an over-molded insulating cover that is made in a manner that reduces the potential for shorting of the shielding body and or damaging the electrical connections in the shielding body without increasing the size of the connector is useful.
One embodiment of a shielded cable assembly as disclosed herein includes a connector body including a wire attachment region. A contact member, including a wire attachment portion, is mounted on the connector body with the wire attachment portion positioned adjacent to the wire attachment region of the connector body. An insulating insert, including a wire-receiving region, is positioned adjacent to the connector body with at least a portion of the wire attachment region of the connector body extending into the wire-receiving region. A wire of a cable extends into the wire-receiving region of the insulating insert and is electrically connected to the wire attachment portion of the contact member. A shielding body, including an insert-receiving region, has at least a portion of the insulating insert positioned in the insert-receiving region. An insulating cover covers at least a portion of the shielding body.